A Little Fall of Rain
by melancholyMisfit
Summary: Ever wonder if Sollux spoke to Aradia before she died? Possible spoilers! Character death. T for language and minor gore (does gushing blood even count as gore?). Inspired by Les Miserables song.


So, you guys know how the Les Mis movie came out on Christmas day? Well, it caused this to happen. I actually haven't had a chance to see it yet unfortunately, but I have loved the play since I was about 4 when I first saw it. Eponine has always been one of my favorite characters. Her death song always makes me tear up. Especially the end bit. And while listening to it again today I couldn't help thinking of Sollux and Aradia. So…this happened without my consent. My hands refused to leave the keyboard until it was done. Quoting lyrics is ahead…just a warning. Though they're worked into normal dialogue.  
This is also assuming they never met in person before Aradia's death.  
btw, I'm now on tumblr under the same name if you'd prefer to read/follow there. I'm now taking prompts as well so have at it!

A Little Fall of Rain

Sollux's vision was blurry as he began to come to. His head was foggy partially from a killer headache and partially because he seemed to be coming out of a trance like sleep. Slowly, one by one, his senses were waking up. First came his hearing. A soft patter of rain grew louder alerting him to the sudden downpour. It took him a minute to feel the rain on his skin. But what was he doing standing in the rain? The little bit he could make out indicated it was still dark out, thankfully. He placed his hand on the ground next to him only to realize he was still lying on the ground. Cursing and rubbing his eyes he sat up. Once his vision was clear he tried standing. Though his legs were a bit wobbly he was able to support his weight without falter. He took in his surroundings but didn't recognize the scenery. The rubble of a destroyed hive sat close by. Smoke still rose from the ground causing him to wonder what had happened.  
In the distance he noticed a dark red and black heap on the ground. As he grew closer he could see it was a troll. A few steps closer and he stopped. Those horns were unmistakably those of his matesprit. Fear gripped him as he found himself unable to move. What had happened here? Why had he been sleeping on the ground during a storm and why was Aradia with him? Finally finding the will to move, he scurried to her side on slid to his knees, not caring that he was now caked in mud. And something else. Something dark red. Almost a dark rust color. It hit him almost instantly that this was Aradia's blood he was kneeling in.  
"Thit. AA, can you hear me?" He asked, lifting her up in his arms. She was unresponsive at first but slowly her eyes opened half way and her head rolled to look up at him.  
"Hey…Sollux…" She managed quietly.  
"AA, what the hell happened?"  
"Vriska told me you were here. I was so excited to see you. Thanks for visiting me." She smiled weakly, her blood covered hand shakily moving up to cup his cheek .  
"Thith…ith your hive?" He swallowed. "I don't remember coming to vithit you."  
"Yes, you came to see me. It's so nice. I've always wanted to lie in your arms while I sleep. Though it doesn't seem I'll be waking from this sleep."  
"Thit…who did thith to you?" Yellow tears appeared at the corners of his eyes.  
Her smile fell away as deep red tears fell down her cheeks. "You did…" Her voice was no more than a whisper, but he had heard it.  
He couldn't find words, much less air, as he stared down at her paling face. "I…I did thith to you?"  
"Yes. But it's ok Sollux. I don't think you were aware of your actions. You seemed so…different."  
"I'm thorry. I'm tho thorry." He cried, holding her to his chest lightly as to not hurt her. "Let'th get you out of thith rain. There hath to be thome where cloth by I can take you to."  
"Don't you fret my dear Sollux. I don't feel any pain. A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now."  
"I wanted to thee you tho bad. But if I had known thith would happen…I would have never come here. I wish I knew why."  
"It doesn't matter. You're here, that's all I need to know. Because you will keep me safe and you will keep me close until I'm asleep."  
Sollux shook his head in disbelief. There had to be something he could do. There had to be a way to save her! She's already lost so much blood and it was still flowing. Her hand fell limply to her stomach as if she didn't have the strength to hold it up any longer. Sollux took her hand in his and brought it to his lips, kissing her knuckles before bringing their tangle fingers to his chest.  
"You will live AA, you have to. If only I could heal your woundth with wordth of love."  
"Just hold me now at let it be." She struggled to move her head to rest against his stomach. "Please shelter me and comfort me?"  
"You would live a hundred yearth if I could thow you how." He placed a kiss to her forehead and managed a defeated smile. "I promith. I won't dethert you now." He turned his gaze to the sky momentarily, blinking tears and rain out of his eyes.  
"I'm tired Sollux…" Her eyelids closed momentarily before she forced them back open with difficulty.  
"Pleathe, don't thleep yet AA. Not yet."  
She smiled as her fingers became loose in Sollux's grip. "It's ok. I'm happy. I'll sleep in your embrace at last."  
"No. Let'th jutht go thomewhere, out of thith rain. We'll get you thomething to wake you up and take care of your woundth. That thounds good, right?"  
"No, no. The rain is beautiful isn't it? I'd like to stay here."  
"Beautiful? Rain ithn't beautiful AA…"  
"Sure it is. After all, it's rain that makes the flowers…" Her voice trailed off as she closed her eyes, a smile frozen on her unmoving lips.  
"Maketh the flowerth what?" He asked, his voice quivering. "What about the flowerth AA? Pleathe, finith telling me. Pleathe. I want to hear your voith. Thay thomething…thay thomething!" He sobbed, streaks of yellow going down to his chin before dripping onto her face. She was cold, though she had been before because of the rain. He placed her on the ground carefully before moving to lie beside her, their hands still clasped together though hers held no strength now.  
"I will keep you cloth…until you're thleeping…here in the rain." He closed his eyes and let the rain wash away his tears. "You were right. Rain ith beautiful. Becauth rain…will make the flowerth…grow." He whispered, bringing her hand to his lips one last time.

0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0

Alright, officially heartbroken here. Why do I do this to myself? Writing Sollux's lisp is harder than it seems. So many red lines…  
I'm not sure if I'm pleased with this but I doubt I'll revise it or anything. Forcing lyrics into conversation is just…weird. Either way I'm not satisfied with this stupid idea out of my head.  
Ok, time to go cry in a corner now and pray that my next idea is a comedy rather than this sad crap I keep churning out!


End file.
